1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaskets for use in making fluid tight seals between two components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The gasket material is selected for its suitability in view of the location. For example, a gasket for an I.C. engine will at different locations be exposed to coolant fluid which may be a water/anti-freeze/anti-oxidant mixture, lubricating oil, fuel/air mixtures, and/or products of combustion, and in any of these instances at high or low temperatures.
The gasketted joint is often required to be clamped tight under specific designed loading. This clamping pressure is applied at (often) a number of specific points. For example a crank case may be bolted to the cylinder block at perhaps 10 or 20 points, being held by screws passing through apertures in the gasket.
Certain elastomers are found to be very suitable for gasket use in terms of being unaffected by the ambient conditions, but are overly ductile, and liable to be extruded out of the joint if the same is over tightened. The available tolerance may not be sufficient for practical purposes, in view of the required clamping pressures for other reasons. This is true of certain silicon rubbers for example.
Known solutions to this problem have involved making a series of inserts which are turned parts or sintered powder metal compacts of precise dimensions, which are then attached to for example a sheet metal pressing which forms a reinforcing core extending around the periphery of the gasket, and this core is encased with the elastomer.
When clamped tight, the elastomer is compressed sufficiently to form a fluid-tight seal between the two clamped parts. The inserts act as spacers between the clamped parts and maintain the integrity of the elastomer between the spacers. But this is an expensive solution.
The object of the invention is to solve the problem in an inexpensive way.